


Mind Your Manners

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Begging, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Language, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena's more than willing to give Hilde what she wants, as long as Hilde begs for it first.





	Mind Your Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 2nd Kinktober prompt: begging (RxH).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 ****########

 **Mind Your Manners** by luvsanime02

########

Hilde moans as Relena’s tongue slowly circles her clit.

“Please,” she finally cries out, knowing that this is what Relena’s been waiting for. “Please, let me come.”

Relena’s been keeping Hilde on the edge for more than ten minutes, and she’s honestly so horny that she’s pretty sure she’s going to orgasm in another minute no matter _what_ Relena does to her.

Relena licks her harder. “Beg me some more,” she whispers softly against Hilde’s skin.

Hilde struggles to take in a few quick breaths. Her face is flushed with heat, her chest pink, and she can barely think anymore.

“Please, lick me harder,” Hilde says, panting when Relena does just that in response. “Fuck, yes, just like that, Relena. Suck me.”

Relena lifts her head just a little, and raises an eyebrow at Hilde. She almost looks composed, except for her red cheeks and dazed eyes, her chin and mouth wet from Hilde’s fluids. “Was that an order?” she asks playfully.

Hilde groans, tossing her head back and forth. “No, please don’t stop,” she begs, desperate for Relena’s touch. “I’m _so_ close, Relena, please suck my clit, _pleas_ _e_.”

Relena lowers her head again, and Hilde cries out in pleasure as Relena sucks hard on her clit, rolling it around with her tongue before pressing down on the nub firmly, and that’s it, that’s enough for Hilde, and her toes curl as she comes, her back arching from the force of her orgasm.

When she can think again, Relena’s brushing light kisses up Hilde’s stomach before resting her head on Hilde’s chest. Hilde’s arms come up to wrap around her, and one of her hands starts stroking Relena’s hair.

“You okay?” Hilde asks, just to be sure.

Relena lifts her head just enough to smile up at Hilde. “Fine,” she says. “You?”

Hilde nods. “Yeah,” she says, “I’m great.”

She’s tired and slightly sticky, and should probably get up to take a shower soon, but for now, Hilde’s fine with remaining right where she is. Relena lets out a quiet hum of pleasure as Hilde’s fingers now card through her hair, clearly agreeing, and they spend close to half an hour just lying there together, content.


End file.
